Black's Past
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: A oneshot of My OC's Past. I reference to Rainbowjack78's Truth and Dare Fanficiton. Kinda humor and darkish story. Hope you like!


**I Own Nothing (Except My OC Black, rest belong to RainbowJack78 and Plot)**

**My life? Really?**

Black sighed, today was the day it all happen. She hated today, she hated Summer time. It only reminded him of that idiot. She hates him, and now he is the Endless Darkness (Her version of Hell).

She closed her eyes, she was having fun with the Truth and Dare that Jack set up. But today, she just didn't want to come out of her room. Her cat ears picked up the voices of them below.

"Rai? Do you think she is okay?" squeaked a voice, possible Static. Black sighed, if only they knew.

"I think we had better leave her alone." said the deep voice of that Knight. How she hated the word, he was a knight. And he was nothing more then a self absored idiot who cared nothing for her.

Thanks to that Knight, she became the way she did. But today was no day for sulking, fhe has some great new friends. She cared about them deeply, more then they know.

She may be uncaring and heartless at times, but they don't know how much it means to have friends again. Being Jade's dark self, she was very lonly. so many where afride of her.

Is she really going to lose her only friends? Tears started to weild up in her eyes. Are they going to neglet her, just like he did?

Black wiped them away fast, and tried to make her eyes look normal. Today she and the rest of them were going to tell a very sad memory of theirs. She just couldn't stay locked up forever.

Now or Never.

Black open the door and walked out of her dark and dead room. The light was blinding a first, but comforting none the least. She ran down the stairs to see them already talking.

Black smiled and then walked in with a no feeling face. She sat down beside Rai and Darkwing. Her hair covered her eyes.

"So Black, today is your turn." said Nick with a warm smile. Some cringed when she looked up at him, she looked bakc down.

"Okay." she said in an even voice.

"Something wrong?" asked Kris, Black nodded to this. She must not let them see she is weak.

Just then Static popped up infront of her face. Black's eyes widen in surprised, as Static tilted his head to the side.

"Have you been, crying?" he asked Black, her cheeks went red from fear. Then eveyrone broke out laughing.

"You cried?" said Nick with a breath of air.

Even Kris was laughing at her, "Black I didn't know you could even feel." she barked at her. Black covered her eyes again.

No, stop it. You don't understand. Shut Up! No stop it.

Black's eyes where shot wiht anger. The laughing went on and on, echoed in her head.

"Your a whimp Black." said Darkwing wiht a sneer, Black gasped inside. Her eyes widen, just like what happen with Marcus. Tears began to come up again, she couldn't lose.

"D-Darkwing?" she whispered very low and quiet. Blakc gaze up ward, her once purple eyes now a deep blood red. And then a smile plastered into her face.

A giggled came form her mouth. Her eyes looked thirst for blood, pain, and screams. then that giggled became a chuckle, then a insain laugh. It echoed through the walls.

"The-" said Darkwing, quick going to stab Black. The blade hit her stomuch, and Black fell over.

"Heheh~ That felt funny." she said getting up, her smile didn't even leave. Her blood wasn't red, as it hit the ground blackness covered the floor. Her blood was black?

The door open and Jade walked in.

"Howdy y'all, I came to see-" Jade's eyes went wide. Black smiple giggled, and ran up to Darkwing. Her red eyes glowed onto the face of her attacker. In her had was a double bladed scyth.

"Let's play~" she giggled darkly, swing her scyth at them. They all duncked in time, Jade reacted fast. Bring out her keyblade and swing it a Black.

The sound of something locking echoed and Black's eyes went bakc to normal. She feel over, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

Jade was panting harshly, and quickly cheaked her persona. Then gazed up at the rest of them, everyone looked scared now.

"Came someone help me take her to her bed?" asked Jade, Rai nodded to her and picked up Black's legs.

"Don't worry she is passed out for now." she reassured everyone, who sat back down after the rush.

"I'll tell you everything in a moment." Jade said as they made their way up the steps with Black. No one uttered a word.

Jade sat down in Black's chair and sighed. She rudded her head and looked up saddly.

"Black, has some problems of her own." she began, everyone gave her a confused stare.

"You may think your more powerful then her." she glanced at Darkwing, who was listening also. Jade leaned forward and looked down.

"Today is the day of her Insainty Days. You see Black used to be human, and very happy." Jade glance at everyone's confused face. She sighed again and started to explain.

"You see, Black had a boyfriend once, during the time of King Arthur's rule. His name was Marcus, and he was a knight." Jade said, Sword smirked.

"That is highly unlikly." he said under his breath. Jade shook her head, her eye's dead serious.

"No, this was before her hatred of Knights. She and him were cute together, until she found out he was cheating on her." Jade leaned bakc and looked up to the sky.

"He called her so many things, then hurt her. After that day she went crazy, started killing things. Then she killed him, slow and painful." Everyone stared at Jade in awe.

"Marcus was the reason Black became Black. Her name before was Lady Julie, she and him were star-crossed lovers. But, after she found out about him. He was never seen again.".

"After that, she never loved anyone else. And for a many years, she killed innocents for fun. She was literly insane, Something got her to change, but I never new what.".

"This is the day when she found out about Marcus. So the real reason she hates knights, is becasue she thinks of them as Marcus." Jade gazed into the eyes of everyone.

"All of you are the only ones who have accepted her for her. But she is still unstable, even today. Whatever you said to her, you triggered her darkself." Jade's eye's went cold and dead.

"You think you are powerful? Let that side out again, and you won't last a second. You haven't seen power yet." JAde hissed the last sentance and walked up stairs to Black's room. Possible to take care of her.

No one dared to breath.

"Wow, that is..." Static trailed off, there was no words to discribe what Black must have went through. The images of that laugh and face flickered in their minds.

They shivered as the laughter echoed in their heads. Something tells Jade that they won't try anything like that again.

**Later That Night**

_Hehehe~ Run as fast as you can. You can Hide, but no matter where you go I will find you. Do you think I am a whimp now?_

_Oh your shaking, why don't I fix that up. Oh, shh~ *Touchs cheek soflty* This won't hurt a bit._

_Don't try to run deary, you can't go anywhere. Your mine to have, mine to kill. So calm down, and it won't hurt. As much._

_Blood stained the ground, and two sharp fangs glinted in the lowlight. As the girl licked her fingers of blood. She purred with delight, and bent down to the body._

_Then bit the neck and started drain you of your blood._

Everyone sat up an the sat time, some even screamed. That was some nightmare, some where panting hard. Others were sweating harshly, that was no ordinary nightmare.

then what was it? Black's Memories of how she killed people.


End file.
